


The King's Little Maid

by OtakuGirl95



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Romance, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl95/pseuds/OtakuGirl95
Summary: One Day, The King Of The Rose Kingdom was feeling bored and lonely since the queen was away and their love was fading, but that all changed when a special maid walked into his life. SonicxSerena(oc)





	The King's Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was my first one shot story i ever made, so i hope you all enjoy.

Sonic:20

Serena:18  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The King's Little Maid

Long ago in Mobius there was a kingdom known as the Rose Kingdom. The Kingdom was ruled by a blue hedgehog name, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic ruled the kingdom with his queen, Amy Rose. it was peaceful in the kingdom, but lately it became boring to Sonic because he seemed to notice that the spark and romantic nights he shared with his queen became less and less due to all of the royal duties Amy and him had to tend to.

Sonic sat on his throne with his crown resting apon his head and his chin resting on his hand with boredness resting in his mind. 'ugh...while amy is tending to her royal duties, i'm stuck here bored to no end! I need something that will spark some intrest to me.', Sonic thought bored. Sonic called for one of the maids to come and serve him. he waiting until the doors open and one maid stepped in and had caught his attention.

The maid was a blond female hedgehog that had a lovely hourglass figure with long quills going down her back, a long bang resting on the right side of her face, a nice meddium size chest, long tender legs that would make any man drool and beautiful face and lovely midnight blue eyes. The blond hedgehog's maid dress hugged her body well and went to her thighs, she also wore long white stockings, black high heels, white puffs on her arms and a maid headband on her head.

Sonic looked at this made and smirk as he looked her up and down. 'mmmm...perfect.', sonic thought with a smirk. the blond hedgehog curtsy to sonic and looked at him. "You called, your highness.", she said to Sonic. "Yes, I did but first please tell me your name, I've never seen you before.", Sonic said as he looked at her with intrest.

"My name is Serena. The queen hierd me two days ago, your highness.", Serena said as she looked at Sonic. Sonic smirk at him and said, "Hm...such a lovely name for a beautiful girl like yourself." Sonic smirked as he saw a blush appear on Serena's cheeks. "T-Thank you, sir.", Serena said as she blushed. "Now, I want some lunch and you can bring it to my bedroom.", Sonic spoke as he stood from his throne. Serena curtsy. "yes sir", she said then went off to the kitchen to make his lunch as sonic left to his bedroom. 'She's perfect in every way and she will be mine tonight', Sonic thought with a smirk as he went into his master bedroom and waiting for his little maid to bring his lunch.

Sonic sat on his bed after removing his crown and cape leaving his shoes and gloves on as a knock came from his doors. "Come In.", Sonic said already knowing who it is. Serena opens the door and walks in carrying his lunch on a silver tray. "I brought your lunch liked you asked, your highness.", she said as she walked in and set the tray down on the bed beside him. "Thank you, Serena.", Sonic said then began to eat his lunch as Serena stood waiting. After he finished his lunch Serena took the tray and begin to walk to the door and took it to the kitchen.

the day went by fine as Serena tended to all of the king's needs while doing her chores with the other maids and butlers that worked in the castle. As soon as it became night serena walked to Sonic's master bedroom to bring him his dinner. Sonic smirked as he sat on his bed. 'Tonight, she will be mine.', Sonic thought smirking as Serena entered the room and set his dinner on his bed then waited as he began to eat his dinner.

After he was done serena took the tray and began to walk to the door when sonic dashed by her and block the door from her and locked it then looked at her with a smirk on his face. Serena stopped and blinked. "Y-Your Highness?", serena said nervously as sonic walk to her and took the tray from her and set it in the chair.

Sonic smirked at her with lust mixed with love in his eyes as held her by the arms and pulled her close to him. "I lied about not seeing you before when i first saw you when the queen hierd you I knew that I had to have you, so now tonight you will be mine and forever my little maid.", sonic whispered into her ear making her blush. "y-your highness...",serena said as she blush. "shh...call me sonic, my little maid.", sonic said as he looked at her. "S-Sonic..", she said. sonic smiled at serena and held her closer as he lean closer to her.

"That's a good little maid.", sonic said as he smiled then kissed her sweet lips. Serena's eyes widen in suprised then slowly closed as she kissed him back enjoying then feeling of his lips on hers.

~~4 Hours Later~~

Sonic lays in his bed after his wonderful romantic night he shared with his little maid as a smile of satifaction is on his face with the bed sheet up to his waist, his arm resting behind his head while his other arm is wrapped around Serena as her head is resting on his chest, her arm laying across his chest and the bed sheet covering her body.

Serena looks up at her king and softly smiles with love in her eyes. "that was amazing, my king.", she said as she snuggles close to her king. Sonic smiles loving down at her as he pulls her closer to him. "that it was, my little maid.", sonic says as he looks at her then sits up more as does serena as she look at him. "something wrong, my king?", she asked looking at her king in worried. sonic looks at her and gentle places his hands on her arms.

"yes, even though I'm married to the queen. it seems that I've fallen in love with you ever since you first came here and worked as the maid.", sonic looks at serena with love in his eyes as he smiles and continues,"and I don't care that I'm married to the queen because I love you and only you, even though this will have to be a secert between only us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, serena."

Serena's eyes were wide with surprise then tears appeared in her eyes as she smiles at her king because she too was in love with him and it made her happy to know that he loves her too. "I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if it has to be secret, my king.", serena said as she wrapped her arms around sonic's neck. sonic smiled happily as he hold her close to him.

As the month went along after their special secret lovely night they shared together. Sonic found out that the queen Amy has falling in love with a King from the Chaos Kingdom name Shadow The Hedgehog(AN:hehe, Shadamy fans!) and has also had an affair with shadow, but it didn't bother sonic at all since he didn't love her at all. so sonic and Amy got a divorce then Amy left and married King Shadow while King Sonic went to look his one true love.

Sonic asked all the maids and butlers of where Serena would be at, but none of them knew where. sonic walked threw the hall worried and thinking. 'where could she be?', sonic thought in wonder until he looked out the window and saw his little maid tending to the rose garden. he smiled and dashed out to where she was and lifted her up into his arms surprising her.

Serena gasps then looks at sonic and smiles. "oh you surprised me your highness.", she said as she smiled. sonic smiles and puts her down then looks at her. "Serena, my love. I was looking all over for you.", he said as he looked at her. "whatever for, my king.", serena asked in puzzlement. Sonic smiled and knelt down in front of her and held her left hand. "Serena, my love, my angel, my little maid. ever since you walked into this kingdom you have stolen my heart and I have loved ever since.", he took out a small black box from his quills and open it to her revealing a gold ring with a small diamond on it. Serena looked at it in shock as tears began to appear in her eyes. "Serena, would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?", sonic asked as he looked up at her. "Y-Yes. YES! OF COURSE MY KING!", she said happily as she cried happily and hugged sonic.

Sonic smiled happily and placed the ring onto her finger then held her close as they shared a passionate kiss. the wedding went happily as Sonic and Serena got married and became the rulers of the Rose Kingdom. Sonic smiled as he held his true love by his side while everyone in the kingdom cheered happily for their king and their new queen.

~~1 YEAR LATER~~

Sonic sat on his throne smiling as his mind replayed the wonderful times he spent with his queen, Serena. Serena walks into the throne dressed in a long beautiful light blue gown and a gold tiara resting her head while in her arms rest their new born son, Prince Darien Jules The Hedgehog. the little baby hoglet looked just like his father only a bit darker and had his mother's midnight blue eyes. Sonic smiled and stranded up then walked over to his loving wife and held her close while looking down at his son and smiled. Serena smiled as well as she snuggled closer into her husband's loving arms.

Sonic smiled at his happy family and finally understood that no matter how boring his old life was, he was happy that his little maid had walked into his life. he was also happy to know that she was going to stay by him and love him as much as he would love her until the ends of time.

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was all, i hoped you all like it.  
> Please Comment and kudo♡  
> I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
